


Blood Serf

by LLawliet11cara



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: M/M, Movie Dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLawliet11cara/pseuds/LLawliet11cara
Summary: Synopsis: This fic takes place in the first Blade movie. You may not remember Dennis, but he was in a short scene in which he was at a vampire club and was almost eaten. Blade showed up, killed everyone in the club, and set Quinn on fire. So, my fic revolves around Dennis, a guy who kinda just got caught up in all of it.Summary: What had Dennis walked into? There was blood everywhere, and everyone had... fangs? Impossible. He was scared, he had to get out of there before that guy killed him. Slowly he was killing everyone. Dennis didn't want to be next, and he wasn't. He was spared, but what happens when he comes home one day to find two vampires in his house... waiting for him?





	Blood Serf

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this chapter is the movie dialogue and not my own writing, after the scene is over I write my own dialogue, and no I don't own Blade. If I did, well.. you'll see. Anyways, Thank you for reading, and I hope it's not too cringey. I tried to make sure everyone was in character.  
> ~Cara

Dennis felt something land on the palm of his hand. It was red. Confusion washed over him. He wiped at it with his finger and tasted it. There was a distinguished raw metallic taste, blood. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Another drop landed below his eye. He wiped it away and began looking around. No one else seemed to notice. Slowly he looked up, and blood began pouring from the pipes. They were dancing in it. Dennis felt disgusted. His stomach turned as he attempted to shield his face. "No! No!" Dennis began yelling. His voice was drowned under the loud music. They were all touching him now. Their hands were everywhere.

She was looking at him, there was blood on her face. She didn't seem to care, "What's wrong baby?" She hissed at him, showing him her fangs.

Dennis began screaming in fear. They were all hissing at him. Dennis felt the fear swell in his chest. He had to get out of there. He tried to move but they were everywhere, whatever they were. One laughed in his face. They grabbed at him as if he were a piece meat. Dennis pulled away in every direction. He was trapped, and he was beginning to wonder if this was where he would die. He screamed as the fear began in chest escalated. Dennis began pushing his way through the crowd, he had to get out. He had to. He could see the door. It wasn't too far away. Suddenly, he felt an impact. He was socked in the face. Dennis's head fall backwards, his hat long gone. Dennis fell to the floor. They were kicking him, and grabbing at him. Dennis crawled away, he was beginning to lose hope. The music was just background noise now. Blood splashed off the ground as he crawled. He came to a halt as he saw a pair of black boots in front of him. Dennis slowly looked up. It was a man clad in black. He wore what appeared to be high tech body armor. Dennis had noticed that they had stopped grabbing at him, in fact, they all seemed mesmerized by this man. He took this as his cue. Dennis began crawling away.

There were murmurs, "Is that's him..?" then, "Jesus that's him!" and finally a name. "It's Blade. It's the daywalker." 

Dennis couldn't care less, he took this as an opportunity to hide. Dennis found a small corner by some stairs in a white area. For a while everything was silent except murmurs. Dennis vaguely heard someone yell, "Come on, daywalker!" Then there was a loud bang, which Dennis assumed was a gun. There was screaming now, lots of screaming and loud bangs. Dennis covered his ears. He sat in the corner wishing he had never left with that girl. After about ten minutes, Blade jumped and landed in the middle of the white area. He didn't seem to notice Dennis. He began fighting them, Dennis watched as he sliced them with a sword. Their bodies turned to ash leaving nothing but incinerated corpses. Dennis shut his eyes for only a moment, when he opened his eyes, Blade jumped forwards while another man jumped forwards. Blade hit him, and he landed face first on the floor. He quickly got up to chase after Blade. Dennis's view was blocked. Suddenly, the man flew back onto the wall. A silver bullet pierced in his right shoulder. He had to have been in immense pain. He screamed as he tried to pull it out. Blade shot another bullet into his left shoulder, he smiled a toothy grin as he brought his fist down in a victorious way. The man was now gargling instead of screaming. Dennis watched as Blade approached the man. The man was rambling on in a language that sounded almost made up. 

"Quinn..." Blade said looking at him. "I'm getting a little tired of chopping you up." The words sent chills down Dennis's spine. The man, Quinn, continued to ramble on in his made up language, or so Dennis believed. Blade brought something up to show the Quinn, Dennis couldn't tell what it was. There was a beep. "Thought I might try fire.. for a change." Quinn looked at Blade with a murderous glare, he had blood in his mouth. "Give my regards to Frost." As he turned, he threw the small thing behind him. The man burst into flames. Dennis had to get out of there, now. He got up and ran, but an arm caught him, and he fell to the floor. Dennis felt terror rise in his chest. 

"No, please- please don't!" Dennis uttered. Blade grabbed his chin and turned his face to the side. There were no bite marks that he could see. Voices could be heard from afar. The lights flicked on. Blade took a few steps forward away from Dennis. Dennis felt relief wash over him. Suddenly, police and firefighters walked in, only to see Dennis on the floor covered in blood, and Quinn in flames. 

They had advised Dennis to go to the hospital, but Dennis declined. He just wanted to go home and forget this mess. He went home and took a shower and as planned, he forgot. Or tried too. He was haunted by nightmares for the next two nights. On the third day, he opened the door to his house, only to find two guys in his house. One of them he recognized. Blade had called him Quinn. Dennis turned to leave, but Quinn was standing behind him. Quinn smirked and shut the door.

"I-I saw you burn-!" Dennis said in a shocked tone. He gulped and backed away. Dennis looked back, the other guy had brownish orange hair and blue grey eyes. He vaguely recognized him too... from the club. The guy had pushed past Dennis and they had made direct eye contact, and then he had disappeared into the crowd. 

Quinn chuckled, "Come on! Ya can't kill the Quinn man that easily!" Quinn shoved Dennis to the center of the front room. "Now, there's someone special I'd like you to meet. Deacon Frost." When Dennis didn't make a move to get closer to Deacon, Quinn spoke up. "Go on, he don't bite." He chuckled and leaned into Dennis's ear, "Unless you want him to." He pushed Dennis closer Deacon. 

"Dennis Taylor.. right?" Deacon asked. Dennis swallowed hard, he didn't trust his voice enough to speak, instead he nodded slowly. "Good!" Deacon stood up. "So, here's how this works. I ask you a very.. very serious question, and you answer it... truthfully. Yeah?" Dennis nodded his head. Deacon looked at Dennis almost fascinated. He smirked, "Are you working with the daywalker?" Dennis's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. When Dennis didn't respond immediately, Deacon said slightly annoyed, "Yes? No? Go fuck yourself? I'm just looking for the truth."

Dennis was beyond confused, "The.. guy from the club?" He asked cautiously. Deacon raised his eyebrow. "N-no!" Dennis stammered. His heart hammered hard against his chest. His stomach churned in fear of what these men would to do to him.

Deacon nodded his head solemnly, before saying, "You're lying." In a matter-of-fact tone. He glanced at Quinn and gave him curt nod of the head. 

Quinn understood what the head nod meant. "Man, you shouldn't lie." Quinn said. He grabbed Dennis by his shoulder and shoved him to his knees. Dennis looked up with fear in his eyes. "Try again." Quinn said smirking. 

They didn't believe him. Dennis thought this nightmare was over, why did he have to go with her to that damn club? He wondered. "I s-swear! I'm not working with him! I just went to the club with-" Before Dennis could finish, Deacon grabbed him roughly by the chin. 

"I really.. really hate liars." Deacon said with a warped smile on his face. "So.. why don't you.. tell me.. the truth? So we can all get on with our lives, yeah?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

Dennis felt tears in his eyes, "Please, I'm telling you the truth! I-" He choked on the next part of his sentence. "I don't wanna die! Please!" The tears were officially rolling down his cheeks.

Deacon grabbed a fist full of Dennis's hair and pulled his head closer to him so that he could see the back of Dennis's neck. "Hmm.. looks like you don't belong to anyone." Deacon smirked as he let go of Dennis's hair. "Hey, I have an idea." He exclaimed. Dennis slowly and cautiously looked up at Deacon. "How about I let you live.. and you be my familiar?" He chuckled. "I need a replacement for my last one."

Dennis had no idea what a familiar was, but if it meant that he got to live then so be it. "O-okay." Dennis agreed. Deacon nodded with a triumphant smile plastered on his face.

"Quinn, get him off the floor." Deacon said smiling down at Dennis. Quinn nodded and pulled Dennis to his feet. "As my familiar you're to do everything I say, without hesitation. You understand?" Dennis furiously nodded his head yes. "Good." Deacon brought his hand up to Dennis's cheek. Dennis recoiled in fear. Deacon smirked and again he brought his hand up to Dennis's cheek. Dennis didn't shrink back this time. Deacon rubbed his cheek affectionately. "We'll be in touch." And with that, he and Quinn left. 

Dennis felt sick. One thing worried him right now, at the club there was blood in the sprinkler system, and Dennis had no desire for his blood to be the next that comes out of them. He had to find Blade, maybe he could help him! But Dennis didn't even know where to begin looking for him, and even if he did find Blade, what if Deacon found out. Then he'd really believe Dennis was lying. Dennis had to about his options. After much consideration, Dennis decided he would play the role of Deacon's familiar. At least until he could find a way out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this... I'm dead. Just kidding. If you're reading this then that means you made it through to the end. Congrats! I wanna know what you think, is this worth continuing? I really liked the concept of writing this, but is it just me? Does anyone else like this at all? Please let me know!!  
> Thanks!


End file.
